


试胆大会

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: 属于常磐庄吾的夏天，终于在虫鸣之外多了些许额外的欢乐。——————缓慢撒土填坑中
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz & Tokiwa Sougo & Tsukuyomi & Woz
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> v篇王权盖茨的世界线

月读拿出试胆大会的入场券后屋内气氛瞬间降至零点。

盖茨拿着叉子的手不自觉地颤抖，试图将一片培根塞进嘴里，却被怼了满脸。

庄吾故作镇定地坐在桌前，只觉背上冷汗不断，耳旁依稀听到电视里在说着什么，大脑却一片空白接纳不进任何信息。

“真是的，你们俩全都怕鬼吗？”女孩子不满地抱怨。

“开什么玩笑！”二人拍桌站起，异口同声地否定，四目相对的刹那，彼此都读出了对方眼中的悲鸣。

立志成王者当然要体恤民众疾苦，眼见盖茨如此痛苦，庄吾理当挺身而出转移话题。

“我说月读…”庄吾开口的同时向盖茨使了一个交给我没问题的眼色，盖茨热泪盈眶，用力点头回应，这才觉得稍稍放下心来。

“我家有门禁，这个时间我不能在外面。”庄吾言辞恳切。

盖茨杀意顿起。

月读不动声色地朝厨房望了一眼，彬彬有礼地向顺一郎征询。

“试胆大会？当然当然，庄吾当然可以去，夏天最深刻的回忆莫过于和朋友们一起参加试胆大会了！”叔公搓着围裙热情地应声。

月读呵了一声，转回脸冲庄吾丢出一个不屑的眼神。

庄吾仍未放弃，又继续道：“试胆大会都是两人一组行动对吧？盖茨练过柔道一定可以保护好月读，我确实很想去，但是没有搭档我也很苦恼。”

盖茨的杀意一波未平一波又起，咬牙切齿状冲庄吾做了个抹脖子的表情。

月读便朝窗外努了努嘴，说那货的票我也买了，四个人正好。

那货？

庄吾和盖茨冲到窗边拉开窗帘，正看到沃兹欲夺路而逃。

TBC


	2. 02

三个人坐在餐桌前面面相觑，气氛格外凝重。叔公倒是全然未觉，反倒因为又添了一个客人而格外兴奋，一边盘算着冰箱里还有什么食材可以用来加菜一边折回厨房。  
“今晚九点一起从这里出发。”月读把票拍在桌上，扫了一圈默不作声的三人。  
“试胆大会这种事到后来都不知道还是不是人在吓人……”盖茨小声嘀咕。  
“那不是更好吗？！”月读两眼放光。  
盖茨有苦说不出，恨不得即刻失去上一条世界线的记忆，并在心里将宝物小偷暴打了三百回。

“我其实真不害怕，就是心里不太踏实，可能是直觉告诉我今天不宜试胆。”常磐庄吾弱弱地举手发言，眼中蒙着一层困窘。他倒是没有说谎，也从不觉得自己是胆怯之人，可是提到试胆大会总觉得隐隐不安。说起来以前也不是没有参加过试胆大会吧，学校露营的时候，也曾有过这样的经历吧，可是……奇怪，按理说和盖茨月读也算青梅竹马，一起打打闹闹走到今天，可若是试图对相处的种种加以细化，却发现什么都模模糊糊辨不分明。  
沃兹意味深长地望了他一眼，也未多言。只是抱紧手中的书，叹一句自己只是个路过的，何其无辜。  
  
午饭与晚饭都吃得心事重重。叔公对试胆大会颇感兴趣，知道地点是在市郊的废弃学校后显得更加兴奋了，压低声音开始讲都市异闻。  
盖茨不禁皱眉，抱着双手将上身挺直后仰，试图离故事的讲述者再远些。  
“是想说有对要好的姐弟失踪了是吧？”  
“不是，盖茨君，这是上条线的事了，这次奥拉和乌尔真的是普普通通的学生。” 沃兹小声同他咬耳朵，在瞥见庄吾疑虑的目光后，又赶紧低头装作若无其事地喝水。  
“姐弟失踪？是吗？到你们这代又传出新版本了吗？”叔公若有所思。  
盖茨舒一口气，不是世界线复刻就行，这世上难以解释的事情经历过一次就够了，没道理三番五次让他撞上，这回大概就只是个普普通通以讹传讹的异闻罢了。  
“说是都市异闻，其实这些年翻来覆去倒也就是那么几个。”叔公抿了口麦茶道；“生物实验室的人体标本忽然动啦，走廊转角出现的本不该有的楼梯啦，音乐教室无人的钢琴突然奏起音乐啦……”  
沃兹似是想到了什么，噗嗤一笑，即刻又用书挡着嘴，假装没有看到盖茨向他投来的怨念的目光。  
庄吾倒是坐不住了，嚷嚷着打断了叔公的话：“盖茨和沃兹今天好奇怪啊，好像是瞒着我做了什么事似的。说起来往年夏天的试胆大会盖茨是不是都是和沃兹一起去的，不然为什么我全然没有记忆。”  
“我也好像没有类似的记忆。”月读道：“记忆里每个夏天我们都是在一起的，可是要说具体做了些什么，却并没有什么深刻印象。”


End file.
